Mi ángel Caído
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Lo que no se vio de Angel Caido... ¿Como es la vida de Lita y Andrew despues de tres meses de vivir juntos... ¿Son la pareja perfecta?... ¿Se les presentaran nuevos problemas?... Como lidiar con la monotonia y la esquizofrenia de Makoto
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Ángel Caído.**

**Cap 1. ¿Y fueron feliz para siempre?**

Abro los ojos sintiéndome feliz al ver a mi amado Andrew quien duerme a mi lado, sin apartar su brazo que me aprisiona posesivamente de la cintura, como siempre haciéndome saber que ama, demostrándome que estará a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas y porque no decírmelo, sobreprotegiéndome siempre de una manera que sutilmente le he hecho saber raya un tanto en lo exagerado.

Recuerdo aun cuando conocí a Andrew, un año y cinco meses atrás, en que planee de muchas maneras acercarme a él para utilizarlo como instrumento de una absurda venganza que tenia en mente contra aquellos que asesinaron a mis padres, a mi hermana y que yo no me cansaba de decir durante años habían arruinado mi vida, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que ellos no estén, estaba muy equivocada, pues nadie a arruinado mi vida, nadie lo ha hecho y ni siquiera lo hará esta esquizofrenia de la que padezco y se que padeceré hasta el final de mis días, pues me he propuesto ser feliz y hacer feliz a este hombre que tengo a mi lado y que me hace sentir tan afortunada.

Afortunada, sí, eso es lo que soy; una mujer afortunada, aunque muchas veces, desde hace poco más de 7 años y menos de 8 en que muriera mi familia y a mi me lastimaran caí en un obscuro abismo en el que vivía llena de rencor planeando a detalle una absurda venganza. Una absurda venganza que de haber llevado acabo hubiera terminado por arruinar verdaderamente a mi vida y que aun así no hubiera revivido a mis padres ni borrado aquel suceso tan trágico que me ocurrió casi a mis 18 años.

Bien, pero estoy aquí, de vacaciones en Canadá, más precisamente en Victoria, capital de British Columbia con mi amado Andrew para pasarla bien a su lado, olvidándonos de las responsabilidades que tenemos: él la prestigiosa aerolínea de la cual es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios y presidente de la compañía y yo como empleada en un despacho jurídico en el que poco a poco he ido adquiriendo experiencia para el día de mañana ser una mejor abogada, la profesión que nunca soñé pero que debo decir termine por amar y por supuesto planeando escribir un libro mas ahora que "Amor Inmortal" ha tenido éxito dentro del país y esta en proceso de ser traducido al idioma ingles.

Sin hacer ruido y evitando despertar a Andrew, me salgo de entre sus brazos y me siento en la cama, mirando nuestra ropa que yace en el suelo desde anoche en que al regresar de recorrer la ciudad de Victoria llegáramos a la suite del hotel y termináramos por hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos; mas no es momento de ponerme a pensar en lo que sucedió ayer y rápidamente busco en el guardarropa un vestido blanco el cual esta sujeto por dos tirantes, se ciñe en la cintura y de abajo cae en línea "A" vistiéndome con el, poniéndome unas sandalias de tiras que suben alrededor de mi pantorrilla en color plateadas y por supuesto la cadena con dije de luciérnaga que Andrew me regaló poco después de conocerme.

Antes de salir de la habitación escribo una nota para Andrew que dejo en la cama donde él aun yace dormido. Es temprano, apenas las 7 de la mañana, por lo cual supongo él aun no se despertara y si lo hace, mas por si acaso despertara le dejo la nota, esperando no se moleste por lo que he hecho, pues al venir aquí a Canadá hay dos cosas que tengo que hacer yo sola. Sin Andrew.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

No se cuantas horas han pasado desde que me di cuenta de que Makoto no esta a mi lado, mas corro por las calles sin pensar en algo o en alguien mas que no sea ella, buscándola de un lado a otro, pendiendo de mi celular, temeroso al pensar que algo haya podido sucederle. Fui un imbécil pensando que al estar muertas aquellas personas que le querían hacer daño ya no necesita más de mi protección y por haberla descuidado, por haber bajado la guardia ahora me encuentro buscándola como un loco.

¿A dónde habrá ido?

¿Alguien le habrá hecho daño?

¿Y si ella misma piensa en lastimarse?

Sigo corriendo por las calles sin pensar, sintiendo mi corazón latir desesperado, implorándole a dios que no le suceda algo a mi amada Lita y entonces de pronto me parece verla a lo lejos, vestida con ese vestido blanco que yo le regale caminando a la orilla del mar, mas la tranquilidad me dura poco cuando la veo caer pesadamente y después recostarse en tierra a posición fetal, como si algún dolor le aquejara. Rápidamente corro a su lado, temeroso de lo que esta sucediendo y al llegar veo su vestido blanco teñido de sangre y un puñal encajado en su vientre.

Me quedo sin palabras, mi corazón golpea violentamente contra mi pecho y me desplomo a su lado, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes que me miran con una mezcla de dolor, tranquilidad y triunfo.

"Lita… ¿Qué has hecho mi amor?"

"Sacándome al despojo que habita en mi cuerpo." Responde con una sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se cierren y ella exhale su último aliento de vida.

"¡Lita!"

Abro los ojos y respiro tranquilo al darme cuenta de que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla. Los latidos de mi corazón poco a poco se normalizan y entonces al darme cuenta de que Lita ha despertado primero que yo (pues no está en cama) me pongo de pie, llamándola y buscándola en cada habitación de la suite del hotel donde estamos hospedados pero al darme cuenta de que no está el corazón comienza a golpear violentamente contra mi pecho y el sólo pensar que pudiera hacerse daño comienza a preocuparme.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil como para bajar la guardia?

¿Y si tiene alguna recaída?

¿Y si se hace daño a ella misma?

De cierto es que las personas que le hicieron daño no la pueden lastimar mas, pero si algo es cierto es que ella padece de esquizofrenia, una enfermedad que aunque tiene controlada es algo de lo que nunca se va a poder curar.

Rápidamente regreso a la recamara, me visto y entonces veo un papel escrito de su puño y letra en la cama:

"_Mi amor, salí a dar un paseo a solas un momento, no te quise despertar porque es muy temprano pero si despiertas por favor no te preocupes por mi._

_Te amo._

_Atte: Tu luciérnaga."_

Arrugo el papel en uno de mis puños, sintiendo como los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de mi y tomo el teléfono celular. Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo permitir que se haga daño, no debo permitir que este sola por lo que rápidamente salgo del hotel dispuesto a buscarla si es precioso por toda la ciudad, debajo de cada piedra, debajo del mar…

Un momento… ¿El mar?

Como guiado por mis instintos y recordando aquella horrible pesadilla que acabo de tener que más bien parece una horrible premonición me dirijo hacia el mar, recorriéndolo hasta que a lo lejos la veo caminar a la orilla, vistiendo ese vestido blanco que yo le regale…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Siento el agua fría del mar mojar mis pies. Al principio me pareció un tanto helada, pero después de poco más de media hora creo que me he acostumbrado.

¿Recuerdas onee-chan cuantas veces viste fotos de Victoria la capital de British Columbia y deseaste venir aquí de vacaciones?... Pues bien mi querida luciérnaga ya estas aquí, prometimos que un día vendríamos juntas y hoy estamos aquí y es momento de que puedas recorrer las aguas de este mar tan, tan libre como siempre quisiste hacer, así que saco lo poco de tus cenizas que guarde en este pequeño frasquito de vidrio donde he tenido una parte de tu ser que convertida en polvo esta, tomando el pequeño puño de polvo en mis manos soltándote al mar…

"Estamos en el lugar que siempre quisiste conocer y aquí estas mi querida y valiente Makoto, mi amada onee-chan."

El mar poco a poco se va llevando tus cenizas y me dejo caer sentándome a la orilla del mar, estar aquí, en el lugar que mi hermana en vida quiso conocer, recordando nuestros juegos de niñas, nuestras diferencias que tanto nos gustaban de la otra me hace sentir un poco de nostalgia y las lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas aunque a diferencia de tiempo atrás en que lloraba de rabia y frustración estas son sólo simples lagrimas de nostalgia, pues aunque ahora soy feliz conmigo misma y con el hombre que amo supongo que siempre echare de menos a mi familia.

"Te hecho tanto de menos Makoto… como me gustaría que…

"Lita… ¿Estas bien?"

Escucho la voz de Andrew que al principio me hace sobresaltarme y al tenerlo frente a mi no me pasa desapercibido que el ha estado alterado, asustado, pero antes de que pueda yo decirle algo él se sienta en la arena frente a mi y me rodea entre sus brazos, acariciándome el cabello.

"Debiste haberme dicho que querías salir… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

La actitud de Andrew me molesta, me aparto de él y me pongo de pie: aunque quisiera ocultármelo lo conozco perfectamente y se que si esta aquí no es precisamente porque haya tenido ganas de salir de cama tan de mañana sino porque como de costumbre y aunque lo niegue esta queriendo sobreprotegerme.

Son tres meses ya que me fui de la casa de Rei para vivir al lado de Andrew, en una hermosa casa que es nuestro hogar pues desde que el me lo propusiera acepte sin pensarlo porque lo amo; mas poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de que de manera sutil el ha estado tomando actitudes que me molestan en su afán de sobreprotegerme: intentar convencerme de renunciar a Tenoh's y Asociados ofreciéndome trabajar con él en AeroSky Enterprises a lo cual me rehusé pues la rama del derecho comercial no es la que me atrae además de que quiero demostrarle que aun con esquizofrenia puedo salir adelante.

Ante mi negativa, Andrew contrato un equipo de guardaespaldas con el pretexto de que me cuidaran, pues según él aunque muertos mis agresores y Serenity este en el corredor de la muerte, ahora soy su novia lo cual al ser él millonario me pone en peligros de los que él debe cuidarme; mas no soy tonta y se que Andrew mas que cuidarme de los demás me quiere cuidar de mi misma, temeroso siempre de que vuelva a recaer en mi enfermedad y me pueda dañar a mi misma.

"Estabas dormido. No quise despertarte."…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Me doy cuenta de que Mako… Lita… aun a veces me cuesta llamarla Lita cuando la conocí por el nombre de Makoto, pero como decía, en una de sus manos sostiene un pequeño frasco de vidrio, por un momento me aterra la idea de que quisiera hacerse daño tal como en la pesadilla que hace poco acabo de tener, pero entonces recuerdo que en ese pequeño frasco ella guardaba un poco de cenizas de su hermana mas antes de que yo pueda decir algo ella toma la palabra.

"Makoto siempre quiso venir aquí y vine a arrojar un poco de sus cenizas."

"Lita, no me mires así, al no encontrarte en el hotel pensé que…

"Pensaste que podría darme una crisis y que podría hacerme daño. No confías en que tengo a raya la esquizofrenia… ¿Verdad?" Lita o Makoto o como quiera que se llame, para mi sencillamente la mujer que amo, me deja sin palabras, abro la boca queriendo articular algo en mi defensa, pero antes de poder decir algo ella vuelve a retomar la palabra. "Andrew en verdad me estoy hartando de todo esto. Te he dicho que no quiero a los guardaespaldas y no me gusta que me sobreprotejas, aunque no lo creas puedo cuidarme sola y he seguido al pie de la letra el tratamiento, la misma Hotaru te ha dicho que es mejor que haga una vida normal… ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme como a una persona normal?"

"Mi amor, tranquila." La tomo de los hombros, acariciando su piel suavemente. "Recuerda que al ser mi novia es mejor que te tenga cuidada, sabes que al ser uno de los accionistas de AeroSky Enterpresies tú como mi novia podrías ser presa fácil para…

"Andrew no mientas." La escucho hablarme con un tono de voz que me hace saber que está molesta. "Cierto que tienes mucho dinero pero tampoco eres conocido en todo el globo terráqueo. Admítelo, si en Japón me tienes todo el tiempo detrás a esos guardaespaldas que me tienen harta y en este momento estas aquí con esa cara es por mi… Pensaste que podría intentar hacerme daño, no me lo niegues, admítelo… ¿Es eso verdad?"

Me le quedo viendo por unos segundos a los ojos… ¿Cómo poder negárselo?... ¿Como negarle que por ella he salido desesperado del hotel?... ¿Qué siempre estoy temiendo que le vuelva algún episodio de esquizofrenia y se haga daño así misma?

Se que si se lo digo la haría sentir mal, que la lastimaría y eso no es lo que quiero, pues la amo mas que a nada, pero por ese mismo amor que le tengo me siento mal al mentirle.

"Luciérnaga." Le hablo llamándola por el sobrenombre cariñoso que siempre uso para referirme a ella. "No te enojes por favor, te amo, recuerda que estamos en un país que no es Japón en un lugar al cual nunca has venido…

"No soy estúpida Andrew." Me dice ella apartándose de mí. "Salir de mi país de origen no es algo anormal y conozco perfectamente el camino al hotel."

La veo darse media vuelta y agacharse para tomar sus sandalias, caminando de regreso hacia el hotel, inmediatamente le doy alcance y trato de calmar la tensión entre ambos, la invito a desayunar pero ella me responde con un "No tengo hambre", le digo lo mucho que la amo que por eso la cuido y me responde con sus silencios, intento tomarla de la mano pero ella se cruza de brazos, evitando mi mirada, ignorándome como hace siempre que esta enojada conmigo.

Hotaru, su psicóloga, me ha mencionado mucho sobre lo bien que ha mantenido bajo control su enfermedad Makoto, incluso si bien recuerdo, la ultima vez que la vi tener un episodio de crisis fue hace poco mas de un año, cuando conduciendo por primera vez a su consulta psicológica ella se puso a gritar dentro del auto creyendo que un trausente en la calle era uno de los hombres que habían asesinado a su familia y ciertamente desde esa vez, jamás la he vuelto a ver así pero…

¿Cómo evitar preocuparme por ella?... ¿Cómo no temer por su salud?... A veces quisiera meterla en una cajita de cristal, cuidar de que nada la irrite, que no haya nada que pueda poner en riesgo su salud mental pero… ¿Cómo hacerle ver que todo esto que hago es porque la amo?... ¿Cómo poder lograr que mi actitud no le siga causando molestias?

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Han pasado ya muchas horas desde que Andrew fuera por mí a la playa y se pusiera como un energúmeno porque no me ha encontrado en el hotel cuando despertó.

Debo confesar que me siento molesta con su actitud, en este momento quisiera gritarle, reclamarle, decirle lo molesto que me es su comportamiento y que no lo necesito a mi lado y aunque él ha estado tratando de que hablemos, de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, prefiero evitarlo, prefiero no hacerle caso porque estoy tan enojada, tan molesta que se que terminaría diciéndole cosas que lo harían sentir mal y al final yo terminaría por sentirme mal al decirle cosas que realmente no siento así que nos hemos limitado a pedir el desayuno para que lo traigan a la habitación y me la he pasado sentada en cama, con mi computadora portátil sobre las piernas, chateando con Rei que me cuenta sobre estar dudando sobre su relación con Diamante debido a haberse encontrado con Darien o con Amy quien entusiasmada me platica sobre los primeros pasos que al fin ha dado la pequeña Mia pues necesito estar en otro plano para no sentir que voy a explotar.

"Mako, son las 5 de la tarde… ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos?... Quizá podríamos ir a cenar a donde tu quieras y…

"No tengo hambre, gracias. Creo que con el desayuno ha sido mas que suficiente."

Ciertamente hace alrededor de 9 horas que desayunamos, debería de tener hambre, pero el hambre ha sido sustituida por un horrible nudo en mi garganta.

"Luciérnaga." Me habla y se sienta al borde de la cama. "¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Estoy chateando con Amy y Rei." Le digo sin apartar los dedos del teclado ni los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora. "Dejalo para otro momento."

Sigo enfrascada en la charla con mis dos amigas, ambas preguntándome que hago por varias horas sentada frente a la computadora portátil al segundo día de mi viaje, cuando debería de estar en las calles de Victoria recorriendo al lado de Andrew, disfrutando de mi primer viaje fuera del continente asiático. Ciertamente nunca antes había viajado fuera de Asia, si acaso con mi familia había viajado infinidad de veces dentro de Japón y fuera del país dos veces a Corea del Sur y una vez a Hong Kong por lo que en verdad estaba emocionada con este viaje que yo y Andrew planeamos, mas esa sensación de felicidad con que llegue a sido sustituida por un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza pues a cada momento Andrew con su actitud me recuerda que soy una enferma y no una persona normal como yo cada día me esfuerzo por ser, por eso quiero ignorarlo, dejar la platica para otro momento pero entonces y sin que yo me lo espere me arrebata la computadora portátil y la cierra, apartándola de mis manos.

"Dame eso." Le pido molesta. "¿Por qué me cierras la computadora?"

"Porque necesito que hablemos." Me habla con autoridad, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos. "Se que me has estado evadiendo porque estas molesta conmigo, se que algo que hice te irritó y que estas muy enojada, pero evadiéndome no vamos a resolver nada Makoto, somos una pareja y tenemos que arreglar nuestros problemas. Se que te molesta que cuide de ti, pero entiende, te amo, eres lo que mas amo Lita, si algo malo te sucediera no podría perdonármelo, si algo te sucediera no podría vivir sin ti, te cuido porque te amo y…

"Basta es suficiente." Lo interrumpo. "Que me ames no quiere decir que tengas que estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo. Se que tengo esquizofrenia y que nunca me voy a curar, pero he asistido a mis terapias y he tomado el medicamento, soy una persona normal que quiere una vida normal y tu no me la estas dando Andrew, a cada momento me recuerdas de alguna manera u otra que soy una enferma, me haces sentir como si fuera una loca desquiciada que no puede valerse por si misma."

Molesta me pongo de pie y camino hacia la sala de la suite, sentándome en uno de los sofás y encendiendo el televisor, no es que tenga ganas de ver algo, pero la verdad es que quiero evitar explotar y decirle cosas de las que después pueda arrepentirme.

"No huyas Mako.. Lita." Me sigue hasta la sala. "No quiero que estés enojada conmigo mi amor, perdóname por favor."

Tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de contenerme las ganas de gritarle y llorar de frustración y volteo a verlo, según yo, con indiferencia.

"Mira, vete a bañar si quieres y nos vamos a dar un paseo fuera… ¿Quieres?" Le digo. "Caminar quizá será bueno para los dos, además quiero conocer algunos lugares de Victoria antes de que nos vallamos a Quebec."

"¿Estarás bien?"

En otras circunstancias la pregunta no me hubiera molestado, pero viniendo de él y tomando en cuenta el motivo por el que hemos estado discutiendo hace que tan sólo escucharla me entre una profunda tristeza.

"No te preocupes Andrew." Esbozo una sonrisa. "No pretenderé suicidarme mientras te bañas… ¿O que?... ¿Ahora tampoco entraras a bañarte pensando que podre hacer una locura por algunos minutos que me dejes sola?"

"Luciérnaga, no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que…

"Vete a bañar Andrew. Anda que tengo ganas de salir."

Andrew se rehúsa a querer dejar la conversación de lado, pero me conoce y sabe que estoy molesta y así mismo sabe que cuando estoy así prefiero evitar hablar y discutir hasta que se me pasa un poco el coraje, así que no le queda mas opción que perderse dentro de la recamara y pocos segundos después se que se esta bañando, pues escucho el ruido del agua de la regadera.

Algunos minutos pasan y apago el televisor, me quedo sumida en aquel silencio que sólo se ve alterado por el ruido de la regadera, con mis pensamientos de nuevo en mi enfermedad, recordando que muchas veces mamá nos había platicado tener una hermana esquizofrénica la cual había terminado por suicidarse colgándose con una soga y tan sólo pensarlo la idea me aterra pues cada día lucho para que esta enfermedad esté bajo control, quiero una vida normal y por supuesto no terminar cometiendo una locura como la que mi tia Chiharu a la que no conocí cometió.

Nunca pensé que yo fuera a desarrollar esta enfermedad durante mi infancia cuando mamá nos hablaba a mi y a mi hermana de su hermana difunta, lo miraba como algo muy lejano, pero veo que ahí estaba dentro de mi y sólo estaba esperando algo para manifestarse y por supuesto ese algo fue la tragedia que viví hace tiempo, cuando esos asesinos mataron a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi de paso me violaron. Durante muchos años fue difícil vivir sin miedos, mas de pronto encontré felicidad en mi camino, me di cuenta de que a pesar de ello mi vida no estaba destruida y me detectaron la esquizofrenia que en mi se activo como producto de aquello que me sucedió, decidí tomar las terapias, tener una vida normal y saludable al lado de Andrew pero el se encarga de recordarme muchas veces con su actitud que no soy una persona normal, y me hace sentir como si fuera una loca desquiciada que tiene que estar bajo extrema vigilancia.

Si, amo a Andrew, alguna vez en mi adolescencia ame con toda mi alma a Zafiro y creí que jamás volvería a amar, pero cuando conforme iba conociendo a Andrew de alguna manera u otra me fui enamorando de él y hoy lo amo y se que es el hombre de mi vida, al que volvería a elegir una y otra vez.

¿Y como no amarlo?... Poco a poco, con su cariño, con su amor, con sus detalles fue ablandando este corazón que se volvió a enamorar e ilusionar, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me ha apoyado en los momentos de mi enfermedad y me tuvo paciencia cuando aun los horribles recuerdos de la violación de que fui victima me impedían entregarme en cuerpo y alma a él, logró que esos miedos desaparecieran y me hizo y me ha hecho una mujer feliz, plena y completa pero su sobreprotección y su actitud para conmigo me llenan de tristeza y me hace preguntarme si en verdad soy la mujer que el quiere, si podrá estar conmigo por siempre y no terminara algún día por hartarse de esto y claro, si su actitud que tanto me molesta no terminara por separarnos, pues veo que parece no poder verme como una persona que puede salir adelante y tener una vida normal aun con esta enfermedad.

Sí, así es no me ve como una persona normal, valla, ni siquiera me ve como la posible madre de sus hijos creyendo que soy incapaz de poder ser una buena madre. Si, el no me ve como la madre de sus hijos y de eso me di cuenta hace un mes cuando tuve un retraso de mas de dos semanas en mi periodo menstrual, reconozco que me había descuidado con los anticonceptivos y lo primero que pensé fue que posiblemente estuviera embarazada (pues cada noche tanto Andrew como yo nos mostramos insaciables), debo decir que no era algo que estuviera en mis planes por ahora, pero aun así, el pensar en tener un hijo mío y de Andrew, producto de nuestro amor me hizo ilusionarme, sentirme feliz y dichosa y pensé que él también estaría feliz pues yo pensé para mi misma… ¿Por qué no?... Después de todo ya estamos viviendo juntos, días antes estábamos hablando sobre ponerle fecha a la boda y ambos tenemos solvencia económica pero grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando al darle la noticia la sonrisa de su rostro se borro cambiando por una expresión de preocupación y para que yo no me sintiera mal sólo dijo "No lo esperaba en este momento". Los días fueron pasando y yo en verdad pensaba que estaba embarazada y aunque la idea me ilusionaba, el ver a Andrew desganado, preocupado y pensativo me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiere hijos y de que si no los quiere es por mi enfermedad y sí, dicho y hecho, el día que volvió mi menstruación el parecía el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra y por supuesto, desde entonces el está mas al pendiente de que me administre mis anticonceptivos.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Mientras estoy dentro de la regadera, sintiendo el chorro de agua que cae sobre mi cuerpo, en este momento a solas pienso una y otra vez si estaré exagerando, como hacerle ver a Makoto que cada cosa que hago es porque la amo, porque quiero lo mejor para ella y me dolería verla sufrir o perderla.

Trato de ponerme en su lugar y comprendo que quiera una vida normal, una vida de felicidad que me prometí darle… ¿Pero como hacer para no preocuparme por ella?... ¿Como cuidarla sin hacerla sentir mal?

Se que quizá esta mañana al salir buscándola como un loco quizá he exagerado, pero sólo yo se lo que sentí cuando al buscarla no la encontré en casa y justo en el lugar en que en mi sueño se suicidaba ahí mismo la miraba yo a lo lejos, caminando a la orilla del mar, llevando el mismo vestido blanco.

Se que se ha entristecido y he querido abrazarla y pedirle perdón si es que la he hecho sentir mal, aunque ha decir verdad se que la he hecho sentir mal, me doy cuenta por la actitud que toma cuando nos enojamos por su mirada, esa misma mirada que tenia en sus ojos cuando hace poco la menstruación le llego y no estaba embarazada, esa misma noticia que se que a ella le desilusionó y que egoístamente a mi me hizo sentirme tranquilo y aliviado.

Sí, se que en otras circunstancias un hombre enamorado desearía tener hijos de la mujer amada, pero después de este susto que nos hemos llevado, o que mas bien dicho yo me he llevado, me he preguntado si tener hijos será inconveniente pues por una parte, debo reconocer que aunque me haría feliz tener un hijo de mi Luciérnaga, el hecho de pensar que un embarazo pudiera afectar su salud mental me hace pensar que quizá seria mejor no tenerlos y aunque no me guste pensar en ello me hace preguntarme que sucedería el día de mañana si tuviéramos hijos y ella tuviera una recaída; la respuesta es obvia, en caso de que tuviéramos hijos ellos también sufrirían si Makoto tiene una recaída.

Cierto es que muchas mujeres con esquizofrenia han logrado llevar a termino un embarazo y ser buenas madres, me he informado bastante sobre la esquizofrenia desde que Makoto fue diagnosticada con eso, pero también hay mujeres que aun sin tener esquizofrenia ven alterado su estado de animo durante o después del embarazo además de que me pregunto si verse embarazada no le recordaría aquel embarazo traumático producto de la violación que afortunadamente pudo interrumpir porque así ella lo quería.

En fin, no hay mucho que pensar, sigo dándole vuelas a lo mismo y ahora la única solución que veo posible es terminar de bañarme e ir al encuentro de Makoto, salir a pasear con ella y entonces poder hablar y arreglar las pequeñas diferencias que hemos tenido el día de hoy.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta corrediza que da al bacón donde al salir puedo ver el hermoso atardecer nublado e incluso el inmenso mar. Tendría ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, pero por el contrario me quedo ahí parada, recargada en el balcón y clavando mis ojos en un punto perdido del horizonte mientras me pregunto que hubiera sido ahora de mi vida si papá no se hubiera cruzado con Serenity. Sí, muchas veces me lo he preguntado y no tiene caso pero no puedo evitar pensar que seria de nuestras vidas si eso no hubiera ocurrido.

¿Mis padres estuvieran vivos?... ¿Mi mamá hubiera sobrevivido de aquella apendicitis cuyo costo para salvarla fue que papá se enredara con Serenity?... ¿Entonces nunca me hubieran violado, no hubiera visto morir a mi familia y por lo tanto no se me habría manifestado la esquizofrenia?

Esbozo una sonrisa amarga, es algo de lo que jamás tendré respuesta, pero como sea mis padres y mi hermana quizá estarían ahí para mí.

¿Zafiro seguiría conmigo?... Quizá no, pues si lo veo de manera realista, aunque mucho lo ame son pocas las relaciones que comenzando en la adolescencia trascienden y llegan a formalizar en la edad adulta, pero sí hay algo que me queda claro es que lo mas posible seria que no pudiera lidiar con una novia esquizofrénica cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de apoyarme cuando meviolaron.

En conclusión, si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido tampoco entonces hubiera conocido a Andrew, mi Andrew.

Ahora que me detengo y pienso en él, no puedo evitar que sus actitudes para conmigo me lastimen y me hagan sentir tan mal.

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a una vida normal y tener hijos solo por ser esquizofrénica?... ¿Sera que algún día se hartara de mi?... ¿Sera que algún día deseara tener a una mujer sana a su lado y terminara odiándome?... ¿Sera posible que yo termine loca y haciéndolo sufrir?

No puedo evitar estos pensamientos y cuando menos me doy cuenta siento las traicioneras lagrimas escapar desde mis ojos y en el silencio de ese atardecer me planteo que quizá seria mejor para los dos terminar nuestra relación aunque me duela.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Después de tomar una ducha me visto rápidamente con la pijama (pantalón negro y camiseta gris) y me dirijo hacia el guardarropa escogiendo rápidamente lo primero que veo para vestirme y salir con mi luciérnaga, pero antes de siquiera vestirme tengo el impulso de querer reconciliarme con ella, la amo tanto que me siento como un imbécil por hacerla sufrir con mi actitud cuando yo le prometí hacerla feliz así que me dirijo hacia la sala donde se quedo sentada antes de que me metiera a la ducha pero veo que ya no esta ahí, mas entonces volteo hacia el balcón, viendo que ahí afuera esta ella de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Tengo que reconocer que mi amada luciérnaga es una mujer fuerte y valiente, que ha sabido sobreponerse a la terrible tragedia que vivió y que aun con la esquizofrenia que padece muestra mas cordura y entereza que muchas personas que conozco y están sanas pero… ¿Cómo evitar preocuparme tanto por ella?

Sin duda para eso no tengo respuesta, solo tengo presente que la amo, que quiero hacerla feliz y salgo al balcón, supongo que ella escucha mis pasos, pero antes de que haga algo la abrazo fuertemente por detrás, tomando sus manos, pegando mi torso contra su pequeña espalda y aspirando el delicioso olor a rosas que toda ella desprende de su cuerpo y su cabello.

"Te amo." Le susurro al oído. "Disculpa si te ofendí, si hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal mi amor."

Ella se queda en silencio, no dice nada pero siento que esta vez no me rechaza; creo entender que sucede y la obligo a girarse hasta quedar frente a frente y veo entonces sus ojos enrojecidos, las lagrimas que en silencio por mi ha derramado y la estrecho entre mis brazos, escuchando el sollozo ahogado que deja escapar desde lo profundo de su alma.

"No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, te amo, no me gusta que me ignores, perdón Lita." Le digo llamándola por su nombre original. "Eres lo que mas amo y no soporto verte así, si tu sufres yo sufro contigo, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?"

Ella no me responde, sigue llorando por mas tiempo hasta que poco a poco se va tranquilizando, levanto; levanto su rostro y miro sus orbes color esmeralda, tan llenos de tristeza y con esa mirada con la cual siempre me hace saber que me ama, pues aunque pocas veces me dice un "te amo", las palabras tan frecuentes no son tan necesarias de su parte, me basta con su mirada, con sus detalles y con esas pocas veces que me lo dice para saber que me ama con toda su alma.

"Dime una cosa Andrew… ¿En verdad crees que esta relación es buena para ti y para mi?... ¿Crees que es bueno que estemos juntos?"

Las preguntas de Lita me dejan sin palabras, se que la he hecho enfadar, que hemos estado teniendo pequeñas discusiones por lo mismo desde hace tiempo, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave como para que ella llegara a cuestionarse sobre nuestra relación.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew se me queda mirando detenidamente, tengo miedo de su respuesta, de que me diga que estar conmigo no es lo que quiere, que no lo hago feliz, que le es difícil estar con una esquizofrénica pero… ¿No es preferible una dura verdad que una cruel mentira o que el día de mañana este conmigo por lastima?

No quería preguntárselo, pero finalmente la molestia que he tenido con él esta mañana ha sido suficiente para que me arme de valor y lo cuestione y entonces con temor veo que él articula palabras para responderé.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Me responde. "¿No te hago feliz?... ¿Te he ofendido tanto como para que cuestiones nuestra relación?"

"No me respondas con otra pregunta Andrew." Le digo sintiendo que el corazón me golpea violentamente el pecho. "¿Estas conmigo por lastima?... ¿No es cansado estar en pareja con una loca esquizofrénica?"

Andrew lleva una de sus manos a mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas en mis mejillas y me besa la frente suavemente.

"No digas eso nunca. Estoy contigo porque te amo, porque soy feliz a tu lado, porque no imagino una vida sin ti, eres adorable y me seria difícil vivir sin ti." Me susurra suavemente al oído. "Y no digas que eres una loca porque no lo eres."

"La hermana mayor de mi mamá padecía esquizofrenia Andrew y termino suicidándose." Le digo la historia que ya le he relatado más de una vez y sobre mis temores de terminar como ella. "Tú no confías en mi Andrew, me dices que no soy una loca, pero con tu actitud me dices otra cosa… me haces sentir una enferma inútil que no se puede valer por si misma…- No puedo evitar recordar el hecho de saber que seguro el no quiere tener hijos conmigo y rompo a llorar.-… Ni siquiera quieres tener hijos conmigo… se que te dio gusto saber que no estuviera embarazada."

Noto que Andrew se sorprende con lo que le digo pero creo que no tiene caso que me lo niegue, se que la idea de saber que estuviéramos esperando un hijo lo aterraba, no precisamente por él sino por mi.

"Makoto yo…

"Yo quiero una vida normal Andrew." Lo interrumpo. "Siempre soñé con tener un hombre a quien amar y que me amara, ser feliz a su lado y formar una familia… tener tres o cuatro hijos… pero me queda claro que tu no me quieres como madre de tus hijos… ¿Me lo vas a negar?" Andrew se queda en silencio, mirándome fijamente, se cual es su respuesta y se que no quiere lastimarme. "Te daría miedo tener hijos conmigo… ¿Verdad?... No me crees capaz de ser una buena madre… ¡Contéstame Andrew!"

"Mi amor, te amo, creo que…

"¡Contéstame, te estoy haciendo una pregunta Andrew!"

"No dudo de que vallas a adorar a nuestros hijos si es que algún día llegamos a tenerlos Lita." Le digo. "Pero…

"¿Pero?"

"La verdad sí es algo que me da un poco de miedo." Confiesa al fin. "Mi amor, yo te amo, para mi no es necesario…

"Está bien." Lo interrumpo. "No tienes que decir mas, si no quieres tener hijos no los vamos a tener, entiendo que ser enferma no me da derecho a ser madre. Irónico no, parte de la sociedad seguro me hubiera querido obligar a serlo cuando yo no quise pero ahora que quiero tener una enfermedad me incapacita para tenerlos."

Andrew se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano.

"No creo que necesitemos hijos para ser felices." Me susurra. "Podríamos ser siempre tú y yo solamente, no necesito hijos para ser feliz… Lita."

"Andrew, estar esquizofrénica no me incapacita para poder tener una vida normal." Le digo a Andrew. "Tampoco me incapacita para ser madre, muchas mujeres con esquizofrenia han sabido sobresalir en su área laboral, llevar una vida tranquila y feliz e incluso ser madres." Me pongo de pie, siento peor que si Andrew me hubiera abofeteado. "Con tu permiso, quisiera dormir un poco y creo que deberías replantearte si estar conmigo es en verdad lo que quieres."

Camino entonces a la habitación, sintiendo mi mente abrumada, sentimientos de rabia, frustración y tristeza; si de algo estoy segura es de que amo a Andrew, pero no estoy segura de cómo va a terminar todo esto, él hecho de que no quiera tener hijos conmigo me duele y aunado a su sobreprotección no se de que manera nos valla a afectar, pero antes de que pueda entrar a la recamara escucho que el se pone de pie y en unas cuantas zancadas me da alcance obligándome a girarme y mirarlo a los ojos.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

La noche ha caído ya en Victoria, no es muy tarde, apenas van a ser las 11:00 de la noches pero Makoto tiene que se ha ido a cama desde hace alrededor de 5 horas después de que discutiéramos sobre tener o no tener hijos. Mi idea era reconciliarme con ella, arreglar el problema que habíamos tenido por la mañana pero tal parece que lejos de hacer las cosas bien cada vez las hago peor al grado de hacer que ella se aleje mas y mas de mi y ahora este pensando en que quizá yo debería plantearme nuestra relación.

¿Plantearme nuestra relación?

¿Cómo se le ocurre que debería plantearme nuestra relación?

He estado con ella desde hace un año y medio, amándola a pesar de que nuestra relación comenzó con mentiras por parte de ambos, protegiéndola de quienes le quieren hacer daño, prometiéndome y prometiéndole una vida feliz y tranquila y ahora resulta que yo quien debería de estarla haciendo feliz soy el principal causante de que ella esté triste, soy quien esta propiciando que ella esté así con mi actitud cuando precisamente por su enfermedad debería de brindarle una vida tranquila y sin problemas.

Sí, cierto es que me puse feliz de que no estuviera embarazada y en verdad que mas de una vez me ha ilusionado la idea de tener hijos con ella, no querría tenerlos con alguien mas que no sea ella pero tengo que reconocer que me da miedo tener hijos esquizofrénicos o que ella recaiga y vuelva a tener episodios como los que hace mas de un año no tiene.

Bien, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto y temiendo que al final de este viaje Lita quiera terminar nuestra relación o de que este insegura de lo que yo siento por ella me pongo de pie y camino hacia la cama donde ella se encuentra acostada en posición fetal y dormida, aun vestida con el vestido blanco con que salió en la mañana el cual se le ha levantado un poco y deja a la vista sus piernas y ahí viéndola, me doy cuenta como cada día de que la quiero tener a mi lado toda la vida, de que para mi no hay nada mas importante que ella. No le quiero hacer ruido, y entonces me acuesto a su lado, quiero abrazarla, tocar su cuerpo, lo pienso un momento, pues está enojada conmigo pero al final el deseo que ella provoca en mi me lleva a querer abrazarla, pero antes de poder siquiera estrecharla entre mis brazos la escucho gritar asustada.

"¡No quiero… no!"

La tomo del hombro, moviéndola para despertar de su pesadilla y cuando al fin sus ojos se abren la veo llorando, con el rostro sudoroso y se sienta sobre la cama, buscando mis brazos como una niña asustada.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto. "Sólo tuviste una pesadilla mi amor, aquí estoy contigo."

Siento los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho violentamente, hasta que poco a poco comienzan a normalizarse.

"Jedite quería abusar de mi, el desgraciado me quería matar." Me confiesa con voz entrecortada y después se echa a llorar.

Se a que tipo de pesadillas se refiere, seguramente estaba viviendo en sueños el momento en que mataron a sus padres o el momento en que abusaron de ella y entonces me da tanta rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para borrar eso de su memoria, se que suena estúpido o hasta absurdo pero me hubiera gustado conocerla antes, haber podido evitar lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron.

"Mi amor, aquí estoy contigo, nada te pasara." Le hablo suavemente hasta que poco a poco se comienza a tranquilizar.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

La horrible pesadilla que he tenido ha sido demasiado real, fue como haber vivido los momentos en que esos tres asquerosos hombres abusaron de mí. Sí, es cierto que he ido a terapias, que he puesto de mi parte, que incluso en los brazos de Andrew todo temor desaparece y se convierte en placer, que me hace gritar, vibrar, sentirme mujer plena y completa, es cierto que puedo hablar de lo que me sucedió sin vergüenza, sin temor, pero de alguna manera creo yo que es un recuerdo que siempre estará ahí y que me hará tener pesadillas de vez en cuando a lo largo de mi vida.

Es entonces que al volver la calma, levanto mi rostro y me encuentro con Andrew que me mira fijamente y me sonríe, estrechándome aun este sus brazos. Lo amo tanto, tanto que no quisiera separarme nunca de él y entonces, olvidándome de lo molesta que he estado con él durante el día le hecho los brazos al cuello y me acerco a sus labios besándolo y sintiendo como el me corresponde, besándome apasionada y posesivamente hasta que me tumba de espaldas en la cama y siento como me aprisiona deliciosamente entre el colchón y su cálido cuerpo.

Mientras nos besamos con ansiedad, las manos de él comienzan a meterse por debajo de mi vestido y como si de un reflejo se tratara, una necesidad apremiante que nace desde lo mas recóndito de mi ser, abro las piernas y siento la humedad cuando una de sus manos acaricia el interior de uno de mis muslos; entonces un sonido involuntario de placer aunado a la falta de aire hace que nuestro beso se corte y de pronto me encuentro con sus pupilas dilatadas que se clavan en mis ojos, mirándome lujuriosamente…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Detengo un momento el movimiento de mis manos, contemplando el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Es mi amada Lita tan hermosa, tan fuerte y delicada a la vez y la única mujer que ha logrado despertar en mi el sentimiento de amor y no sólo lujuria.

Siento desde mi interior el deseo primitivo de arrancarle la ropa y poseerla, pero no puedo hacerle eso, se que podría incomodarla. Tomo sus labios en un beso pasional, sintiendo como ella me responde con la misma intensidad, deslizando sus dedos bajo mi camiseta, haciéndome arder por ella con tan sólo sentir el roce de sus dedos.

Mis manos acarician la piel de sus hombros y deslizo los tirantes de su vestido mientras comienzo a deleitarme con el sabor de su piel, besando y mordiendo su cuello, siguiendo el camino a sus hombros desnudos…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew me despoja de mi vestido que no se a donde va a parar, pero no me importa y me entrego a las sensaciones de placer que en mi logra provocar, sintiendo sus labios que besan la piel de mi cuello, que me queman y me hacen gritar de placer al sentir como me muerde con ansiedad. Me aferro a su espalda mientras el desliza sus manos bajo mi espalda, desabrochando el sujetador de mi sostén el cual al suelo también va a parar. Sus manos atrapan uno de mis senos, succionando y lamiendo mi pezón, sabiendo que con ello me desbordo de pasión.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Compruebo como cada noche, que mi amada Luciérnaga sigue volviéndome loco de deseo y con ansiedad aspiro la fragancia de su cuerpo que me embriaga, mordiendo su rozado pezón, saboreándolo y excitándome al sentir como se endurece mientras ella bajo mi cuerpo se retuerce de placer, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre lujuriosamente.

"¡Andrew, sí, así!"

Toda ella me encanta y esta noche quiero saborearla y tenerla completa. Deslizo mis manos por su pequeña cintura hasta aferrarme a sus caderas…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Me estremezco al sentir el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su boca que abandona mi seno y atrapa el otro brindándole las mismas atenciones. Andrew sabe como volverme loca y aprieto su cabeza contra mi pecho, incitándolo a seguir, a que no se detenga.

Poco a poco deslizo mis manos por su espalda, arañándolo, pero a él eso lejos de molestarle parece gustarle, pues me muerde el pezón dolorosa y deliciosamente.

"¡Me encantas!" La escucho susurrarme, haciéndome sentir deseada.

Su boca abandona al fin mis pechos y siento su lengua ardiente deslizándose por mi abdomen, jugueteando en mi vientre bajo, justo donde está mi tatuaje. Siento de pronto una de sus manos acariciar uno de mis muslos y entonces remueve mis bragas, haciendo que mis músculos se contraigan cuando siento uno de sus dedos invadir mi sexo, después uno, después otro, haciéndome retorcer de placer.

"¡Estas ardiendo!" Lo escucho susurrarme con voz entrecortada.

"¡Siempre ardo por ti!" Le respondo.

Noto la lujuria en su mirada. Se hinca entre mis piernas para sacarme las bragas. No opongo resistencia, mi cuerpo arde por él y para él, siempre estoy lista para recibirlo y cuando al fin me tiene desnuda a su merced siento como me recorre con esa mirada lujuriosa.

"¡Eres hermosa!" Me susurra.

"Tú me haces sentir así." Le dijo. "Ven aquí."

Andrew se acerca a mi vientre bajo, siento su aliento quemarme justo donde tengo el tatuaje en forma de luciérnaga, después su lengua y sus dientes jugueteando en ese lugar. Sigue besándome, saboreándome hasta tocar mi sexo y entonces me siento insoportablemente excitada, su lengua húmeda se abre paso en mi intimidad, estimulándome en el punto exacto donde siempre me hace explotar de placer.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Siento mi erección excitarse insoportablemente tan sólo escuchar los gemidos que escapan desde la garganta de mi amada a causa del placer que provoco ella; no hay nada que me parezca mas excitante que tenerla desnuda baja mi cuerpo, aspirando el olor de su fragancia a rosas que se entremezcla con su sudor, sus gemidos de placer y ese delicioso e indescriptible sabor de su sexo.

Noto que sus piernas se humedecen, está casi al borde del orgasmo y la sigo saboreando con ansiedad hasta que la siento temblar bajo mi cuerpo y gritar descontroladamente.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Me aferro con mis puños a la colcha de la cama; de pronto el sentir a Andrew saboreándome hace que no pueda resistir mas, los músculos de mi vientre se contrae y siento un delicioso escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo, el placer indescriptible del orgasmo que me hace temblar bajo su cuerpo y gritar incontrolablemente hasta que siento que todo vuelve a la calma. Mas no me conformo con eso, quiero sentir a Andrew dentro, muy enterrado en mi sexo y estiro mis manos metiéndolas por debajo de su camiseta que va a parar al piso. Me detengo un momento y recorro con mis ojos su cuerpo perfecto, siguiendo mi vista hacia abajo hasta toparme con una tira de vello rubio que se pierde debajo de su pantalón, donde ya es notoria su erección.

No lo pienso mucho y poso mis manos en su pantalón que va a parar al piso en algún momento.

Andrew de nuevo se agacha sobre mi cuerpo, y yo deslizo mis manos hacia abajo, tomando su miembro viril entre mis manos, sintiéndolo duro y fibroso acercándolo a la entrada de mi sexo.

"¡Quiero sentirte dentro!"

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

La voz de mi Makoto suena cargada de lujuria, de un tiempo a la fecha se ha hecho mas desinhibida y eso me encanta. Ha dejado poco a poco sus miedos atrás, ha aprendido a seducirme, sabe como hacerlo, pero tengo otra idea en mente, aun quiero seguir saboreando su cuerpo y la obligo a voltearse de espaldas en la cama, besando su espalda, frotándome contra su trasero.

La incito a levantar su cuerpo, parándose en cuatro, tiro un poco de su cabello para morder la piel de su cuello mientras acaricio uno de sus pechos y me pego a su cuerpo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, la humedad a la entrada de su sexo donde al fin entro, uniéndome a su cuerpo.

"¡Me encantas nena!"

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

El deseo que había sentido por estar con Andrew hace unos minutos se ha esfumado. Entra una y otra vez violentamente a mi cuerpo, me jala del cabello, tratándome como si fuera un objeto, me hace sentir sucia, usada, humillada, no me gusta la manera en que me habla, este no parece ser mi Andrew, sino uno de esos hombres asquerosos que abusaron de mi, es como revivir ese recuerdo… ¡No lo soporto, no lo soporto!

Sí, se que Andrew me ama, dentro de mi subconsciente lo se, pero no resisto esta clase de trato ni un momento mas.

"Andrew, para por favor." Le suplico, pero él no me hace caso, sigue moviéndose dentro mío. "¡Andrew, detente, suéltame!"

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Sus gritos me hacen detenerme. Me siento mal conmigo mismo, quería hacer algo distinto, tenemos un año teniendo sexo, tiempo en el que ella se ha ido desinhibiendo, así que no pensé que variar un poco fuera a asustarle, pero al escuchar sus gritos me detengo y ella cae sobre la cama.

Creo que debí controlarme y la volteo de espaldas sobre la cama, la veo asustada y acaricio una de sus mejilla.

"¡Perdón Luciérnaga!" Le susurro suavemente al oído. "Te amo."

Me abro paso entre sus piernas, dispuesto a ser más delicado con ella, pero ella mete sus manos y me aparta de su lado. Me doy cuenta de que me mira asustada. No necesito que me diga mas nada, con esa mirada me dice todo: No me quiere esta noche con ella.

"Por favor Andrew."

"Makoto… no te voy a hacer daño… pensé que…

Se remueve bajo mi cuerpo, como si tratara de huir de mi y se sienta en la cama, recargada al respaldo y abrazándose a sus piernas, como si fuera ha hacerle daño.

"Perdón Andrew, compréndeme, no…

Se que quizá no debí hacer algo sin antes pregonárselo, que quizá no tengo derecho a estar molesto, que quizá debería ser comprensivo con ella, pero..¿Qué puedo hacer?... Me canso de ser comprensivo muy a pesar de que la amo y me levanto de la cama, dirigiéndome al baño, no quiero verla y terminar diciéndole cosas que la hagan sentir mal.

Mira nada mas donde fui a terminar mi noche pasional, sólo en la ducha, dándome un baño de agua helada.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew se ha molestado conmigo. De eso no cabe duda.

Ahora que lo pienso fríamente, se que no era su intención lastimarme, ni hacerme sentir humillada… ¿Pero qué hacer para que esta sensación desaparezca?

Creí que un año atrás cuando había hecho el amor con él por primera vez por fin esos desagradables recuerdos sólo quedarían como una horrible pesadilla, que no afectarían mas mi vida, mucho menos mi relación con Andrew pero esta noche han venido en forma de pesadilla y están en mi vida, afectando mi relación con Andrew.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?...

¿Por qué a mi?...

¿Acaso nunca me librare de ese horrible recuerdo?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, las lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, pero tomo una bocanada de aire. No voy a llorar. No volveré a ser una victima llorando porque en el pasado fui abusada.

Esbozo una sonrisa, trato de tener la mente fría. Andrew estará muy enojado, pero cuando salga de la ducha hablare con él.

Los minutos pasan. Veo a Andrew salir de la ducha y busca entre su ropa algo que ponerse. En verdad parece enojado, evade mirarme y no se como romper el silencio incomodo que hay entre los dos.

Se viste como si fuera a salir: pantalón negro, camisa gris y gabardina en color negro, pues a pesar de que es verano, afuera esta un poco fresco.

"Andrew…podemos…"

"Nos vemos mas tarde."

Lo veo salir. No me dice nada. Es raro ese comportamiento en él, aun en Tokio, cuando estamos en casa cuando quiere salir de noche siempre vamos juntos. En verdad esta enojado.

Me pongo de pie y me visto con una bata de seda rosa que uso para dormir, siento que me ahogare y camino hacia el balcón, donde afuera veo parejas caminar tomadas de la mano, besarse o incluso parejas que traen consigo a un bebe.

Siento como si mi relación con Andrew se estuviera desmoronando. Este viaje parece haber traído consigo problemas y en la soledad de la habitación donde entro me dejo caer al piso, tratando de consolarme con el llanto ahogado que me abruma.

**N/A: Bien, aquí esta un pequeño two shot especial de Ángel Caído. Muchas veces me pregunte como seria la vida de Lita y Andrew unos meses después y aquí la tienen…. ¿Qué tal?... Bien, el próximo capitulo lo publico mañana.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi angel Caido 2.**

**Cap. Cuando el amor acaba.**

Después de haber salido de la habitación, dejando sola a Lita, me quedo afuera por algunos minutos, meditando sobre sí había hecho mal en dejarla sola, al no comprenderla, al egoístamente ver sólo lo que a mi me molestaba. Efectivamente, no quiero lastimarla, no me gusta que por mi causa recuerde cuando esos desgraciados a los que tanto odio (aun a pesar de que no conocí a dos de ellos) abusaron de ella, pero me duele que me rechace y por eso me permití bajar al bar del hotel donde tengo poco mas de media hora sentado frente a la barra, bebiendo una cerveza alemana mientras veo en la televisión la repetición de un partido de foot-ball americano al cual honestamente no le presto mucha atención.

Sí, se que estoy siendo egoísta, bastante diría yo n el rechazo de Lita.

Pasan los minutos, se me acaba la cerveza y pido otra. No suelo emborracharme, pero dos no son mucho y sigo bebiendo. Poco a poco siento como la frustración va pasando junto con mi sentimiento de rabia. Comienzo a pensar en volver a la habitación, reconciliarme con Lita, decirle como me siento y también pedirle perdón si en algo la he hecho sentir mal. Si, estoy decidido a hacer eso pero cuando me queda poco menos del bote de cerveza veo a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojizo, ojos azules, piel pálida, finas facciones y cuerpo escultural enfundada en un entallado vestido negro que se sienta a mi lado.

¿No voltear a ver a semejante belleza?

Seguro seria imposible, hasta el mas casto de los hombres voltearía a verla. De pronto ella voltea a verme, me mira coquetamente con esos ojos azules y se sienta a mi lado.

"Me llamo Anna… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sin duda, además de hermosa esta mujer que ahora para mi ya tiene nombre es una chica atrevida y además cabe decir por su acento, tampoco es canadiense.

"Andrew." Respondo yo. "Andrew Hansford. Encantado de conocerte." Le digo.- "¿Te invito una copa?"

Anna acepta y cuando yo llamo al bar-tender ella pide una cerveza para hacerme compañía. Parece surgir la química entre los dos y cuando menos me doy cuenta nos encontramos hablando de deportes… ¿Dónde un hombre se encuentra una chica que además de hermosa le guste hablar de deportes y entienda de lo que se le está hablando?

La plática se torna amena, hablamos de distintas cosas, descubriendo en ella a una joven simpática que me hace reír y olvidar mi frustración del día, hasta que de un momento a otro le pregunto si de casualidad no es turista.

"Soy rusa." Me dice ella" Y bueno, digamos que hice un tour de placer… Tú eres de por aquí… ¿Verdad?"

"No." Le respondo. "Soy Japonés."

Anna al principio se rehúsa a creerme. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado que a donde valla, quien no me conoce crea que estoy bromeando y como siempre termino contando que naci en Japón, he vivido allá pero soy hijo de padres estadounidenses.

El tiempo pasa, seguimos conversando, poco a poco la plática se torna atrevida, es obvio que nos atraemos y de un momento a otro nos enfadamos de estar en el bar y ella me invita a dar una caminata, recorriendo los lugares alrededor del hotel donde ambos estamos hospedados hasta que ella me propone algo tentador.

"Ya es tarde." Dice ella. "¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?... Digo, como me puedo dar cuenta estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel."

No me pienso mucho la proposición de Anna, la acompaño a su habitación, sintiendo como si una hoguera se encendiera en mi interior, sabiendo que lo que yo deseo ella también lo desea.

¿Qué está mal?... Lo se. Tengo pareja y no es correcto, pero tener que reprimirme en el sexo con Lita me frustra y acompaño a Anna a su habitación, donde al llegar abre la puerta, me invita a pasar y de pronto estamos besándonos posesivamente.

La levanto en brazos, la tumbo sobre la cama sin delicadeza y ella se muerde el labio inferior coquetamente. Se que le gusta y de pronto le arranco el vestido, le rompo las medias y me hundo dentro de su cuerpo de diosa, rodando ambos en la cama, saboreándola una y otra vez mientras ella me responde con el mismo deseo salvaje y primitivo.

Terminamos de darle rienda suelta a nuestro deseo inicial, mas no estamos conformes y de nuevo comenzamos una vez más.

-0-0-0-

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Me encuentro sentada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea, tomando te de pétalos de rosa para calmar el frio que ha llegado con el inicio del mes de diciembre no sólo a Tokio, sino también a mi corazón. Sí, hoy es cuatro de diciembre, las 11:43 de la noche, víspera de mi cumpleaños que iniciara en 17 minutos, mas Andrew no está conmigo como en mis dos cumpleaños anteriores, sino con esa clienta rusa que al parecer es más importante para él de manera personal que para AeroSky Enterprises.

Tomo el diseño de la invitación que está en la mesita frente al sofá; una invitación en color beige con dorado que era la que yo y él habíamos escogido para el día de nuestra boda que seria en un mes y medio.

Sí, digo que seria porque pienso hablar hoy mismo con él y cancelar nuestra boda. No tiene caso que nos casemos cuando él me ha estado engañando justo desde que hicimos ese viaje a Canadá.

Me engañó, es difícil asimilarlo, creí que me amaría para siempre, que estaría a mi lado y aunque él lo prometió y ahora me está doliendo no lo culpo; al final pesó mucho para él mi esquizofrenia y mis traumas con el sexo y si, después de todo, no lo negare, él tiene derecho a una vida al lado de una mujer normal y sin traumas.

¿A dónde iré?

No lo se.

Rei se ha ido de Tokio y ha vendido el departamento donde antes viviéramos ella, Amy y yo. En tanto a Amy, ella vive con Kunzite y su pequeña hija y no quisiera molestar. En él caso de Haruka, mi jefa, ella vive con Zoy y tampoco quisiera ser mal tercio. Ahora que lo pienso estoy sola, no tengo a nadie, es como si estuviera aquí sin estar, seguro sí ahora mismo la tierra me tragara nadie lo notaria.

-0-0-0-

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

La sonrisa se desdibuja del rostro de Anna cuando parados afuera de su habitación, hasta donde la he acompañado rehusó de aceptar la invitación que me ha hecho de entrar a su cuarto.

No lo negare, he de decir que cuando me invitó a pasar por mi mente cruzo la imagen de ella completamente desnuda, tomándola salvajemente, haciéndola gemir de placer y sudar bajo mi cuerpo; más entonces, en medio de todo eso tengo presente que tengo pareja, que ahí está Lita, que pese a nuestros problemas la amo y que muy seguramente si me entrego al placer que me puede dar un efímero momento podría perder a mi Luciérnaga.

"¿No?" Pregunta Anna haciéndome salir del trance en que me encuentro.

"No es correcto." Le digo. "Creo que no seria algo correcto dado que estoy comprometido en matrimonio."

Veo a Anna esbozar una sonrisa mezclada de molestia, frustración y burla. En otras circunstancias seguro no me hubiera importado tener novia, como cuando era más joven, pero a Lita la amo, no le puedo hacer eso y me importa muy poco lo que Anna pueda estar pensando de mí.

Sí, se que hemos estado coqueteando, lanzándonos indirectas el uno al otro y que desde el punto de vista de ella y de quizá muchos de mis congéneres del sexo masculino sonaría ridículo, pero no me importa.

"Que pases buenas noches Anna." Le digo.

"¿Tienes miedo de no satisfacerme?... ¿O eres gay?".

Volteo a verla al escuchar uno de los típicos recursos para hacer caer a un hombre en la tentación y esbozo una sonrisa.

"Conmigo no funciona ese truco Anna." Le digo. "Disculpa si te he hecho enfadar. Que pases buenas noches."

Me alejo de la habitación donde dejo a Anna, pensando en las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido un acoston de una noche en mi relación con Lita y tomo el elevador, dirigiéndome al fin al cuarto piso del hotel y después dirigiéndome a la habitación donde al abrir la puerta de la suite donde estoy hospedado con Lita, la encuentro atravesada en la cama, mas precisamente acostada en el borde.

Está acostada en posición fetal, vistiendo esa bata de seda rosa que le queda corta y al estar así se le levanta, dejando a la vista la suave piel de sus piernas torneadas. Me acercó a ella, noto que llora estando dormida y la despierto pensando que pueda tener una pesadilla.

"Andrew… estas aquí." Dice ella mas tranquila al despertar, poniéndose de pie y entonces la estrecho entre mis brazos y beso sus labios.

"Perdóname mi Luciérnaga." Le susurro. "Te amo. No quiero perderte."

"Soñé que dejabas de amarme." Me dice con tristeza. "Que me dejabas… que te hartabas de mi, de mi esquizofrenia, que te aburrías y me engañabas con otra."

Parece una coincidencia que ella haya tenido esa pesadilla y tan sólo haber pensado en aceptar la propuesta de Anna me arrepiento de haber podido siquiera haber pensado por un momento en serle infiel a mi Luciérnaga.

"No lo he hecho." Le digo. "No lo haría. Sabes que nunca mas."

"Andrew… perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal… pero…"

La beso de nuevo en los labios, posesivamente y la abrazo una vez mas, sintiendo como ella me corresponde con la misma entrega.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

La falta de aire hace que el beso entre nosotros se corte y nos miramos en las pupilas del otro, respirando agitadamente, mas Andrew no me da tiempo de hacer nada pues me levanta en brazos y después el se sienta en el borde de la cama, sentándome a mi en sus piernas y yo le echo los brazos al cuello acercándome a su boca una vez mas, sintiendo como él de nuevo corresponde a mis besos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, pegados frente a frente.

"Tenemos que hablar Lita." Me dice él. "Se que los dos tenemos mucho que decir." Andrew hace una pausa. "Pero antes que nada quiero que tengas presente que te amo. Lita perdón por lo de está mañana… la verdad es que al no encontrarte salí corriendo de la habitación porque tenia miedo que te hicieras daño".- Andrew me cuenta sobre el sueño que ha tenido esta mañana, uno muy feo donde yo me suicidaba justo en él lugar donde él me encontró y es ahora que puedo un poco comprender lo que sintió al no verme.- "Se que te prometí darte una vida feliz y tranquila, normal… pero en verdad que me da miedo que un día vuelvan esos episodios a ti y que te hagas daño, se que tiene mas de un año que no te sucede algo así, pero te amo y no quiero perderte. Se que también quieres tener hijos mi amor, pero la verdad es que me da mucho miedo que nazcan con esquizofrenia. Yo me di cuenta de cómo esa enfermedad te estuvo afectando, ahora estas mejor y también me da miedo que esa mejoría que has tenido se pueda ver afectada si llegas a quedar embarazada. Me daría mucho miedo perderte, estar sin ti… y yo no sabría que hacer con un hijo sí tú no estas a mi lado… por eso es que cuando supe que no estabas embarazada me tranquilice… y te juro que si no es contigo no quiero tener hijos con ninguna otra mujer, pero sí un embarazo va a afectar tu salud prefiero no tenerlos… pero sí tú deseas tenerlos entonces te prometo que lo pensare y te prometo que lo hablaremos con tú psiquiatra, con tú psicóloga pero no quiero que eso te ponga triste. Te amo con o sin hijos."

Esbozo una sonrisa y de nuevo nos besamos. Creo que debí escucharlo cuando quiso hablar conmigo esta mañana, me he comportado como una chica tonta que sólo ha pensado en lo que quiere y no en los miedos de Andrew.

"En cuanto a lo de esta tarde." Vuelve a hablar él y se que se refiere al sexo. " Se que no debí haberme ido así, perdóname por eso, perdóname también por haber hecho algo que te haga sentir mal, que te traiga malos recuerdos, pero la verdad me frustra tener que reprimirme en el sexo, me sentí rechazado por ti pero tampoco quiero lastimarte, mucho menos hacerte recordar algo tan desagradable."

Trato de ponerme en los zapatos de Andrew. Entiendo que se siente frustrado y ahora que me habla así y me dice que me ama, entonces me siento mas tranquila.

"Andrew gracias por estar conmigo." Le digo. "Gracias por cuidarme, por preocuparte por mi. Perdón por molestarme contigo está mañana, yo te amo y comprendo lo que sentiste al imaginar que pudiera estar en peligro, pero me frustra querer salir adelante con mi esquizofrenia y que tú me sobreprotejas. Se que por eso has tratado de persuadirme para que deje mi trabajo en Tenoh's y Asociados y esté en casa con una sirvienta que en realidad seria mi vigilante o trabajando en la aerolínea, pero la verdad es que mi trabajo en el despacho me encanta, estoy también muy feliz con las ventas de "Amor Inmortal" y ahora que va a ser traducido y tengo una propuesta para escribir otro libro, todo eso me hace sentir normal, no me trates de quitar eso. Recuerda que la misma Hotaru me ha dicho que mantenerme ocupada es bueno, cuando no se hace nada productivo entonces hay mucho tiempo para pensar en tonterías, el ocio no es bueno, pero te prometo para la otra avisarte a donde voy. Sobre los hijos, la verdad es que me muero de ganas por ser madre, por tener un hijo tuyo y mío, pero tengo 25 años Andrew, igual me gustaría tenerlos en dos o tres años. Soy feliz contigo, me gusta que pasemos momentos a solas, sin un bebe que nos interrumpa porque tiene hambre, pero si quiero tenerlos algún día entonces cuando así sea entonces yo te lo diré y hablaremos con mi psiquiatra… ¿De acuerdo?"

Andrew asiente y de nuevo nos besamos.

"En cuanto al sexo." Le digo yo. "Te prometo poner mas de mi parte. Quiero hacerte feliz Andrew y no quiero tener ese trauma en mi mente por siempre."

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Acaricio una de las suaves mejillas de Lita y la veo sonreír. No hay nada más hermoso que ver la felicidad en sus ojos, la sonrisa en su rostro y la acerco a mí, besando su frente.

Creo que después de todo los dos nos hemos lastimado de alguna manera el uno al otro el dia de hoy, pero a pesar de todo la amo y me ama. Entonces recuerdo mi anécdota en el bar con Anna, se que no hice nada, pero me siento mal conmigo mismo de tan sólo haber pensado en serle infiel y pienso en como decírselo sin arruinar este momento, pero parece que ella se da cuenta de que algo cruza por mi mente, pues interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"¿Me quieres decir algo?" Me pregunta ella.

"Sí." Le respondo. "Lita, quiero que sepas que te amo, pero como te dije después de lo que paso hoy en la cama me sentía muy molesto. Cuando sali de aquí estuve varios minutos afuera, me sentía mal conmigo mismo por dejarte sola, pero también estaba enojado por lo sucedido… y decidi bajar al bar del hotel…

Comencé a relatarle todo desde que llegue al hotel, como al principio estuve frustrado, la llegada de Anna, la conversación amena que tuvimos, el coqueteo y por supuesto la caminata que dimos saliendo del bar hasta que la acompañe a su habitación y finalmente como por ella me negué, sin negar en ningún momento que por mi mente pasó la idea de aceptar esa invitación.

"Perdón Lita." Le digo una vez mas. "Te juro que me vi tentado a hacerlo, pero no lo hice porque te amo, no quiero engañarte y no quiero perderte solo por una noche de calentura."

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Debo decir que imaginarme a Andrew coqueteando y teniendo pensamiento sexuales con otra mujer es algo que me hace sentir mal, pero lo pienso con la cabeza fría y después de todo creo que debo agradecerle que se haya detenido, digo después de todos tenemos instinto, pero sobre todo, tengo que agradecerle que sea sincero conmigo y que no haya cedido a la tentación de serme infiel por un mal momento entre nosotros.

"Gracias por confiar en mi." Le digo. "Te amo Andrew... y me molesta tener que complicarte la vida con mis traumas, con mi esquizofrenia... tù no estarias pasando por esto si no...

Andrew me hace callar con un beso fugaz en los labios.

"No digas eso, yo te adoro Luciérnaga y estare contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas."

Me pongo de pie frente a èl y me quito la bata que llevo puesta, dejándola caer a mis pies, quedando completamente desnuda a los pies de Andrew, pues debajo no llevo bragas. Noto como se torna la expresión de su rostro y su mirada, justo de la manera en que se pone cuando me ve desnuda y me tiene ganas y agradezco que el espejo quede frente a la cama, pues así tiene una mejor visión.

"¿Te gusta lo que vez?" Le preguntó…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Tan sólo ver a mi amada Lita completamente desnuda siento como dentro de mi cuerpo la sangre me hierve de deseo por ella. No es porque sea mi novia o por lo mucho que la ame, pero honestamente es una mujer hermosa, me vuelve loco tan sólo ver su cuerpo desnudo, su tersa piel, ese cuello largo que tanto me gusta, sus senos de perfecto tamaño en cuya cumbre están sus pezones rozados, la curva entre su pequeña cintura y sus caderas de buen tamaño, ese sexy tatuaje de luciérnaga debajo de su ombligo pero mas arriba de su delicioso sexo, sus piernas que me gusta sentir alrededor de mi cuerpo, él olor de ella y por supuesto su linda cara que tanto me gusta.

La tomo de la cintura, la acerco hacia mi y comienzo a besar ese vientre plano que tanto me gusta, escuchando los gemidos que salen de su garganta y aspirando ese olor de su cuerpo que me embriaga.

La quiero mas cerca, pegada a mi, me aferro a sus caderas y la obligo a sentarse en mis piernas pero entonces ella me tumba de espaldas sobre la cama, me monta y como una fierecilla salvaje me rompe la camisa, acariciando mi pecho y mi abdomen con sus delicadas manos. Quiero tomarla, tenerla bajo mi cuerpo pero ella acerca su boca a mi oído haciendo que se me erice la piel al tenerla tan cerca.

"No hagas nada." Me susurra. "Sólo disfruta."

Lo que queda de mi camisa va a parar al piso. Me besa los labios, mordiéndome con ansiedad, mientras sus manos traviesas acarician mi torso desnudo. Su boca ardiente después se posa en mi cuello, besándome y mordiéndome como una fierecilla deseosa, siguiendo un camino con su lengua por mi torso desnudo, excitándome insoportablemente hasta que siento su boca topar con la tela de mi pantalón y levanta su rostro, mirándome traviesamente y después se agacha y me abre el pantalón, sintiendo estallar de placer tan sólo de pensar en tener su lengua saboreando mi erección y su cabello castaño haciéndome cosquillas, mas creo que también quiero complacerla y tengo una idea mejor…

**P.O.V. Makoto..**

Me detengo al desabrochar el pantalón de Andrew. Levanto mi rostro y veo el deseo en su mirada, su frente y su torso perfecto perlado de sudor. Meto mis manos bajo su pantalón, sintiendo la dureza y tibieza de su erección. No lo pienso mucho; le saco los pantalones y ahora estamos completamente desnudos los dos.

Acerco mi boca a su poderoso falo, pensando en saborear pero su voz entrecortada me hace detenerme.

"Siéntate encima de mi" Me pide él. "Pero dándome la espalda."

Lo obedezco. Me siento encima de él, dándole la espalda. Tomo su virilidad entre mis manos y me siento poderosa al escuchar un gruñido de placer salido de su garganta, mas él no se queda atrás y de pronto siento uno de sus dedos acariciando mi espina dorsal, haciendo con ese roce que se me erice la piel.

"Inclínate." Lo escucho decirme. Obedezco de nuevo y grito cuando siento la punta de su lengua ardiente acariciando mi sexo, mientras yo comienzo a saborear su erección…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Nunca creí que Lita seria capaz de hacer esto, no se lo había pedido, aunque lo había deseado y me excita insoportablemente sentir su lengua ardiente enredada en mi erección, dándome placer, sin quejarse, como si lo disfrutara, mientras yo pruebo el sabor de su delicioso sexo haciéndola gritar una y otra vez…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew se aferra a mis caderas y sigue quemando mi sexo con su lengua; dándome ese delicioso placer que me incita a seguir saboreando su erección que siento crecer dentro de mi garganta, llenándome de su delicioso sabor a pasión, sexo y humedad.

Sabe como volverme loca y de pronto siento una oleada de placer que me hace gritar al sentir el poderoso orgasmo que él me provoca…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Siento al fin el delicioso sabor de su placer en mi boca, la tomo de las caderas, queriendo separarla de mi falo, pues me siento a punto de explotar, pero ella se resiste y entonces siento estallar de placer y la tumbo sobre la cama de espaldas, pensando que pudiera estar molesta, pero en vez de escupir la veo tragar mi semen y después humedecerse los labios con su lengua.

"Delicioso." Sonríe coquetamente…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

No ha sido coincidencia que Andrew estallara de placer en mi boca, lo he planeado y me ha gustado ver el placer que en él provoco y el sabor de ese placer suyo en mi boca.

Se acerca a mi, atrapa mis labios en un beso posesivo, le hecho mis brazos alrededor del cuello y enredo mis piernas alrededor de él, sintiendo el delicioso calor de su cuerpo que me hace desear mas, desear sentirlo dentro mío.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Siempre me ha gustado el sabor de los labios de mi mejor, pero sentir su sabor y el sabor de mi sexo en su boca me hace enloquecer. Sus uñas arañan mi espalda, toda ella me hace desearla y se que está ansiosa por mi, pero aun quiero saborearla…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Quiero sentir a Andrew dentro mío, pero parece que él es insaciable, deja mi boca y clava sus dientes en mi cuello, mordiéndome, lamiéndome, saboreándome deliciosamente hasta sensibilizar mi piel, mientras sus manos ansiosas acarician mis senos, mis curvas, haciéndome sentir mujer.

"Me encantas." Lo escucho susurrar entre jadeos mientras besa después mis hombros, mi clavícula y después con su lengua ardiente acaricia el lugar entre mis senos y de sólo imaginar su lengua en mis pezones ardo por él y sólo para él…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Toda ella me encanta como es, su olor, su rostro y ese hermoso cuerpo femenino que parece que fue tallado a mano y entonces veo sus deliciosos y grandes senos que me encantan y que a ella le hacen enloquecer cuando la toco y beso la curva de uno de ellos, mordiéndola después…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew siempre ha sabido como enloquecerme, siento sus dientes mordiendo uno de mis senos, saborear con su lengua alrededor de mi areola, torturándome como siempre lo ha sabido hacer y aprieto su cabeza incitándolo a seguir, a que no demore mas la tortura y de pronto siento su lengua saboreando mi pezón, una de sus manos pellizcándome el otro mientras su otra mano acaricia uno de mis muslos interiores, haciéndome gritar de anticipación.

Sus caricias me hacen gritar y entonces pido un poco mas y me muerde dolorosa y deliciosamente el pezón.

Abandona después mi pecho, siguiendo con él otro, mientras uno de sus dedos entra en el interior de mi sexo. Se que es lo que quiere y yo también lo estoy deseando, pero quiero ser complaciente y aun aprisionada entre sus brazos me doy media vuelta en la cama, quedando acostada boca abajo, dándole la espalda…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Me sorprende que Lita haga esto. En verdad que no deseo hacer algo que pueda lastimarla, pero la veo ponerse en cuatro patas, incitándome a tomarla y entonces se me ocurre una idea mejor, la tomo de la cintura y la hago acostarse boca abajo, pero de manera que su rostro quede mirando al tocador, donde pueda mirarse reflejada y de nuevo ella se acomoda en cuatro patas, sonriéndome a través del espejo, incitándome a tomarla.

No lo pienso mucho, me dejo llevar por el deseo y me acomodo tras ella, sintiendo él calor de su cuerpo, pellizco sus senos, acaricio sus curvas, mientras me froto contra la entrada a su sexo y para mi satisfacción, el reflejo del espejo me devuelve él placer de su mirada…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Siento los dedos de Andrew pellizcar mis pezones, haciéndome gritar, después sus manos acariciando mis curvas haciéndome arder por él mientras se frota contra mi sexo deliciosamente, haciéndome desearlo dentro mío esta vez.

"Te quiero dentro." Le pido sorprendida de que aun me quede voz.

Su boca besa mi cuello, mi espalda. Suplico por sentirlo dentro y al fin lo siento hundirse dentro mío con una poderosa envestida haciéndome gritar de placer.

"Me encantas." Me susurra al oído.- "¡Eres deliciosa!"

Andrew sabe como excitarme, como llenarme de placer, una y otra vez entra y sale de mi intimidad, clavándose profundamente. Siento su mano acariciar mi vientre bajo, me encanta que haga eso y entonces, mientras se hunde en mi con poderosas envestidas siento sus dedos acariciar mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar de placer…

**P.O.V. Andrew**

Me hundo una y otra vez en el delicioso y estrecho sexo de mi amada, aspirando ese olor delicioso de su cuerpo, saboreando su piel sabor a sexo y veo como a través del espejo me mira coquetamente, con esa mirada en la que percibo lo esta gozando, mordiéndose los labios cuando se da cuenta de que la miro…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Nada me produce mas satisfacción ver el placer de Andrew en su rostro, en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Dentro siento la habitación arder, no se el clima se haya calentado o sea sólo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, siento de pronto la anticipación del orgasmo, y pronto siento la vista nublárseme, los músculos de mi vientre contraerse, un delicioso escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar gritar de placer y entonces siento la deliciosa semilla caliente de Andrew derramándose en mi interior, escurriendo deliciosamente por mis muslos…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Después del delicioso placer que Lita provoca en mi, la calma regresa a nosotros. Lita se tumba en la cama y yo me acuesto a un lado suyo, pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura, besando sus mejillas, mirando como ella me sonríe sin decirme nada.

"Ven aquí." Le digo una vez que me tumbo de espaldas en la cama y ella acude a mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi torso desnudo. "Te amo."…

No espero que me lo diga, ella no es muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos pero me besa rápidamente en los labios.

"Y yo te amo a ti." Dice ella.

Nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro, conversando sobre la aerolínea y sobre la editorial donde le publicaron su primer libro, hasta que poco a poco nos vamos quedando dormidos.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Después del día anterior, agotador por nuestras peleas y aun mas por nuestra reconciliación, desperté un poco tarde, dándome cuenta de que Andrew había despertado primero que yo, habiendo pedido ya un delicioso desayuno que consistía en hot cakes, huevos fritos y tocino, además de jugo de naranja un desayuno que ambos devoramos con ansiedad para después meternos a la ducha donde hemos el amor una vez mas y ahora al salir me encuentro en la habitación desnuda, con el gran dilema de escoger entre ponerme un vestido blanco de flores o una falda de holanes en color café con blusa color turquesa a juego.

"¿Qué me pongo?... ¿Este o este?" Le pregunto a Andrew, pero él como siempre me rodea entre sus brazos y me besa apasionadamente, poniendo sus manos por debajo de mis pechos.

"Yo te prefiero desnuda." Me susurra al oído. "Sólo con tu perfume."

"Andrew." Lo miro yo. "Llegaremos tarde y no alcanzaremos a tomar el ferry."

Me muero de ganas por hacer el amor con él y comienza a toquetearme, no podemos evitarlo y lo hacemos rápidamente y al fin después de todo decido ponerme un vestido negro que tiene un escote en "V" muy bajo, ceñido de la cintura y que cae en línea "A" de las caderas y me llega a media pierna.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Después de varias horas en que hemos recorrido el lugar como turistas, regresamos al hotel, pero él hambre otra vez nos ataca y la invito a comer al bar del restaurante, dándome cuenta que al entrar mas de un hombre voltea al verla pasar y yo orgulloso de mi chica la tomo de la cintura, orgulloso de que sea sólo mía.

Al final nos sentamos, pedimos algo de comer, conversamos y de vez en cuando me acerco para susurrarle palabras cariñosas o besarla, pero entonces veo entrar en el bar a Anna, quien viene acompañada de otras dos chicas y Lita, como si lo percibiera voltea hacia atrás.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Andrew y yo habíamos estado platicando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando él me besaba o me susurraba palabras de amor, pero de un momento a otro sentí como si alguien mirara hacia donde estamos nosotros y veo a una hermosa chica pelirroja que trata de disimular que nos ha estado observando.

"¿Esa es la rusa que te quería seducir anoche?" Pregunto a Andrew y sólo noto como él trata de evitar que yo me enoje, pero sonrió, no estoy celosa, se que Andrew y su amor es sólo mío.- "Es linda." Lo acepto frente a él. "Pero tu eres sólo mío." Le digo y después me acerco, besándolo y sintiendo como el me corresponde.

"Es linda." Responde èl. "Pero tu lo eres mas y eres mia.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Lita y yo seguimos charlando, olvidándonos de Anna, quien ahora que la veo me parece una chica más incomparable con mi amada Lita. Las horas pasan, ambos nos olvidamos de Anna, conversando sobre ponerle fecha a nuestra boda, formalizar como pareja y al final, un poco agotados, aunque aun temprano, nos ponemos de pie y salimos abrazados del bar, notando la mirada molesta de Anna sobre nosotros, pero a Lita eso sólo le hace gracia y yo no tengo algo mas que decir, sólo que soy feliz con mi Luciérnaga preciosa, con mi ángel caído.

**N/A: Bien, aqui termina mi two shot especial de Angel Caido, espero les guste.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
